


Gay Chicken is Better Than Tag

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Bets & Wagers, Childishness, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Games, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Military, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When military men were not on a mission but still weren’t allowed to leave the base for whatever reason, they got bored really easily. It wasn’t uncommon during these long moments of boredom for a new game to be created and slowly go throughout the base for all of the guys to slowly be in on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Chicken is Better Than Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for smallfandomfest prompt; Jensen/Cougar & or /Clay; Gay chicken. So I included both, kinda. Also, originally written and posted on my LiveJournal back on December 4, 2011.

When military men were not on a mission but still weren’t allowed to leave the base for whatever reason, they got bored really easily. It wasn’t uncommon during these long moments of boredom for a new game to be created and slowly go throughout the base for all of the guys to slowly be in on.

At first, they had resorted to childish games, like tag. Clay found out about it by watching Jensen drop next to Cougar one day and grinning a shit-eating-grin before he delightfully shoved the other man’s shoulder and screamed “Tag, you’re It!” before sprinting away as fast as he could. Cougar had jumped up from his seat with a curse but didn’t bother to chase after the gleeful tech as he was already ahead and the pale man knew how to run for his life.

Instead, Cougar had smirked and waited until Roque and Pooch had rounded the corner before placing a hand down on Pooch’s shoulder. “Tag, no tag backs.” Cougar stated calmly and then reclaimed his seat.

“Ah, damnit, I was It two hours ago when Manfredi saw me.” Pooch grumbled. He eyed Roque and got the stink eye in return.

“Don’t even think about it. I was stuck being It for two hours yesterday. Two hours,” Roque scowled. “The only one who’s been It longer than me so far is that fuckhead Johnson. Everyone just seems to know when I’m It.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine, I’m gonna go sneak up on Carl then. That fucker will never see it coming from me.” Pooch chuckled and left them in search of his prey.

Clay frowned as he realized then that even Roque was involved in the newest base-wide phenomenon. He was out of the loop and he hated to think that it was because he was getting old but none of his men had even considered him as a choice to be the newest It. As he folded the newspaper he had been pretending to read, Clay decided he was going to get involved in the next stupid game, no matter what.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next time they were on base, Clay regretted his decision as soon as he realized what the newest game was. The only reason he even learned that a new game had been decided was because he had walked in on Cougar and Jensen making out.

“Well, shit.” Clay wished he could just back out of the door and act like he had never seen what had happened but Jensen had held out one finger to him in a ‘wait a minute, please’ gesture as he and Cougar continued to swap saliva.

Then Jensen pulled away with a groan and glared at Cougar. “That was dirty, but fine, you win, you Mexican bastard.”

Cougar tipped his hat and turned to look at Clay expectantly.

“That certainly wasn’t the reaction I was expecting. You two seem a lot calmer than I would have thought for being walked in on.” Clay commented.

“It’s not my fault that Cougar is so damn good at Gay Chicken.” Jensen accused.

“Okay, what?” Clay asked, looking between the two.

“Gay Chicken, come on, Clay, don’t tell me you don’t know about it?” Jensen frowned. “Man, you keep missing out on all the base games.”

“Alright, okay, explain it to me then and how exactly that excuses you two from DADT.” Clay prompted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, it’s like Chicken, you know? Two people try to outdo one another and the one that holds the longest wins. Except this is Gay Chicken so two guys act gay with each other and whoever acts the longest wins. I forget who got to pick the game this time but I think he was a fan of Scrubs. Anyways, it’s been hilarious to watch people around base play it.” Jensen chuckled. “I won against Pooch yesterday when he grabbed my hand and we slowly moved in for a kiss but he pulled away. I thought it was my signature move until Cougar here proved me wrong. So much for being undefeated,” he sighed.

Clay looked at Cougar as the man smirked and adjusted his hat again. “So, you just pretend to be gay and the one who makes the other man most uncomfortable first wins?”

“Yeah, that’s what I just said.” Jensen stared at him. “Wanna play, Clay?” He moved closer to Clay.

Laughing, Clay nodded. “I don’t think I’ll be as good as Cougar.”

“That’s exactly what I need right now to help my score; an easy win.” Jensen grinned.

“Hey now, I never said it was going to be easy to win against me.” Clay’s smirk fell from his face as Jensen’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck. “Um, where should I put my hands?” Clay asked, looking to Cougar for direction. 

Jensen removed his hand from Clay’s neck. “Alright, I’ll baby you since this is your first time playing. Well, put this one on your hip, just like this.” Jensen adjusted his arm. “And the other in the air but make sure you tilt your hand out and bend it a tad. Yeah, just like that.”

Clay frowned. “I don’t understand how…oh, goddamnit, Jensen!” Clay cursed as he realized that Jensen had made him into a little teapot.

Cougar chuckled from under his hat as Clay shot him a glare. “Just put your hands on my waist or something, Clay. Seriously, it’s just a game, don’t take it so seriously.” Jensen scolded as his hand once again returned to Clay’s neck, his thumb stroking over Clay’s jugular lightly. “Just close your eyes and let me take over.” Jensen’s voice became a soft whisper as Jensen took his own advice and closed his eyes as his head started to lean in towards Clay’s.

Clay pulled away before Jensen got within an inch of touching him. “Alright, fine, you win.”

“Yes!” Jensen pumped his fist into the air as Clay shook his head and left the room, forgetting why he had entered it in the first place.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next day, Clay frowned as he spotted Pooch standing in the middle of the room as though he was still walking. “What the hell are you doing, Pooch?” He asked the other.

“I’m frozen,” Pooch mumbled, trying to not move his lips. Clay raised a brow before he hesitantly touched the man. Pooch sighed with relief and let his arms dropped to his side. “Thanks, Colonel. Man, I hate freeze tag. Never was good at it as a kid. Besides, we just did tag, can’t we move on to something else? Like capture the flag. That would be a sweet ass game to play on base. Maybe Jensen and I can get that going as the newest game.”

“Wait, wait, when did we move off of Gay Chicken?” Clay questioned.

“Gay Chicken?” Pooch repeated.

“Yeah, Jensen just explained the rules to me yesterday when I,” Clay stopped himself as he realized that he hadn’t seen Jensen or Cougar since the incident. “Fucking sneaky tech,” Clay chuckled proudly.

“Uh, Colonel, sir?” Pooch asked.

“I think I’ll just stick to bets instead of these games.” Clay informed. “After all, I just won fifty dollars from Roque.” He placed his hands in his pockets as he walked away from Pooch to go collect his money then hunt down Cougar and tell him to try and be discreet from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written before DADT stopped being a thing. It was also heavily inspired by Scrubs because that show was awesome.


End file.
